familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
We're Going to Disney World (Part 1)
We're Going to Disney World (Part 1) is the twenty-second episode of the sixth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on April 28, 1995. It was directed by Richard Correll and written by Jim Geoghan. Plot Thanks to his transformation chamber, Urkel wins a trip to Disney World and invites the Winslows along. During a science convention at the Innoventions area of Tomorrowland, the nerd demonstrates the chamber and emerges as Stefan, though one man is critical of the chamber's effects. Meanwhile, Eddie has to work but eventually gets Waldo to drive him to Orlando, Florida but can Waldo read a map? Also Carl started to have the time of his life while visiting Florida. After Stefan came out of the chamber, Laura ruined the wires on it to let Stefan stay and have a romantic time together, and because a fed-up Laura can't stand the thought of Stefan disappearing yet again. At night, Stefan proposes to Laura and then Myra wakes up back at her home in Chicago sensing that something is wrong with Urkel. Synopsis Steve is a finalist in an Innoventions contest at Walt Disney World. He invites the Winslow family whom all are thrilled about going except for Carl who is too concerned about leaving work behind. Myra is unable to be with her Steve as well. However, when he arrives to Disney World, Carl is carefree and poses in pictures with the Disney characters Steve's entry in the contest is none other than his transformation chamber which he will used to transform into Stefan. Much to Laura's excitement he does at the contest but before Stefan is asked to go back into the transformation chamber and change back into Steve (to prove he's not faking it) Laura messes with the machine while no one is looking. When he does go in Stefan believes that there was a malfunction affected by the shipping of his machine. The judges decide to postpone the results of the contest for three more days while Stefan and Laura spend some time together in the happiest place on earth. Meanwhile to save money, Eddie and Waldo decide to drive down to Disney World but they encounter chaos along the way. Eddie learns that Waldo drove them the wrong way and yells at him for not reading the map properly. Instead of heading to Orlando and Disney World, they're on their way to Canada. Waldo calls Eddie out for sleeping in the car and had he been awake to help read the map properly, they would've been to Orlando earlier. Laura begins to regret not having Steve around while they're at Disney World until something happens that no one expected. In a giant crowd of spectators against a fairy tale setting, Stefan Urquelle proposes to Laura. She accepts. Back in Chicago and in her own room, Myra wakes up in the middle of the night. Something tells her that Steve is in trouble. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel and Stefan Urquelle * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest Recurring * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Cameo * Phynjuar as Mitzi Mounkhouse * David L. Lander as Oliver * JD Roberto as Bellboy * Russell Sanderlin as Wedding Guest * Shari Shaw as Zoralee * David Spates as Audience Member * Steve Willing as Martin * John Hagy as Patron in Shop Trivia * The majority of this two-part episode was shot on location at Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida and Telma Hopkins as Rachel recurring. * This episode along with part 2 is cut from the episodes during its run on Nick at Nite. * This marks the 2nd time the Transformation Chamber has been sabotaged. The first time was back in To Be or Not to Be (Part 1) * In the two part episode We're Going to Disney World (Part 1), Myra wakes up to find out that there’s something wrong with Steve, which is similar to when Miss. Cavel from Madeline wakes up in the night to find out that something is not right. * Scenes of the science contest were filmed in two locations. Shots of the stage and main characters were filmed in a television studio, while shots of the audience were filmed at Innoventions in Epcot. As a result, audience members differ from shot to shot. One particularly noticeable audience member from the Epcot footage, an enthusiastic young man with long blonde hair and a black leather jacket sitting in the front row, is completely absent from the studio footage. Quotes :Eddie: That's not Canyada, that's Canada. Aww man, you've been driving the wrong way for the past two hours. Category:Episodes Category:Season Six episodes Category:Season Six Category:Episodes that shows Waldo's lack of Proof-Reading Skills Category:Trivia Category:Quotes